Finding galaxion
the eds are still at the spaceship and they are climing down and they find rolf entering the ship rolf: hello ed boys eddy: rolf what are you doing here rolf: rolf wants to tell you ed boys about galaxion edd: ok whats the real story behind galaxion rolf: galaxion is a criminal who was once trapped in the scam zone ed: the what zone rolf: scam zone edd: how do we get galaxion in the scam zone rolf: planets united to form a weapon to send criminals in the scam zone and it is the homing beacon then rolf gives them the homing beacon edd: thanks rolf now all we need is to find galaxion and send him right in the scam zone and save the universe then eddy grabes the phone brain: eddy the telephone gives you the power of teleportation you can use the power of your mind to memorise phone numbers then the eds teleport with the kankers sign in it and when they teleport edd sees shocked a skeleton of eddy eddy: enjoyind the ride double d then eddy laughs edd: note to self when your in eddy minds keep your eyes shot then they get to a place with a cellphone ed: look guys its the kankers cell phone edd: maybe this was put as a trap eddy: i dont think so edd: anyhow this phone shall lead us to galaxion and i know how with my invention the crime tron then eddy teleports to edd place and edd brings the crime tron and takes the cell phone and the homing beacon and then showes the eds a location which is a toy store edd: great there he is eddy: ok lets go then the eds got the toy store and also showes a scared jimmy in underwear jimmy: its little kids , galaxion is swedding little kids eddy: a spolier alert jimmy jimmy: smash your cell phones that how he controls you its little kids galaxion is swedding little kids then jimmy runs away edd: all clues leads here but no sign of galaxion then edd sees a letter edd: aha good work of the business in peach creek but galaxion will be here in any minute ed: what are we going to do guys once he showes up edd: hm i dont know yet ed then eddy uses the future vision ed and it show galaxion two minions and the kankers galaxion: hahaha so you find me at last ed edd and eddy which you made everything so much simple and you have brought the elusive toy then galaxion grabs the future vision galaxion: right to me yes , yessss then eddy sees galaxion ou ou galaxion: hahaha so you find me at last ed edd and eddy which you made everything so much simple and you have brought the elusive toy then galaxion grabs the future vision from eddy galaxion: right to me yes , yessss then a minion knocks out the eds to be continued